A Bath
by Queenhopetheirin
Summary: Nadine finds herself alone at night in a bath with only her thoughts as company. When she decides to take things into her own hand she finds out just how deep into thought she can get.


Nadine had waited as long as she could for Cullen to return from his training mission. It was possible he was close, but it was too dark to see much further than the river when the sky was clear. Tonight the sky was cloudy, even the river was difficult to see. When the sun set, the air chilled. Why had Cullen insisted on this training mission just days before she was due home herself?

Too cold to stay outside Nadine retired to her room, she took off her robes and swished her fingers through the water. The bath the servants brought up the stairs cooled while she lingered on the battlements. With a flick of her wrist she said a spell to heat it before climbing into the tub.

The bath, scented with raspberry and vanilla infused oils, was pleasing, and would leave her skin soft later. The heated water chased the chill away as she sat down careful to not splash. She did not realize how tired she was until she sat back.

Alone in her room sitting back in the bath Nadine daydreamed about the day she left for Orlais. She had been standing on her balcony, they both were reluctant to go down the stairs as neither wanted to part. He came up behind her and nibbled on her ear.

Nadine's breath caught as she remembered the heat of Cullen's breath on her cheek as he whispered what he planned to do with her when she returned. She found it hard to leave Cullen for weeks at a time as they grew closer. They spent every moment they could in each other's company.

That morning on the balcony Cullen pressed against her backside. She whimpered when his hard length brushed against her bottom. Nadine sighed as his lips found her neck. Cullen wasted no time and lifted her robes. He let out a teasing sound of disapproval in her ear when he found she left off her smalls.

"I should go," Cullen said.

Instead of backing away, as Cullen's words suggested his hand found its way between her legs, and he pushed two fingers into her. Nadine held onto the railing and moaned as he thrust his fingers into her heat with one hand, with the other he freed his erection. Nadine cried out as he rubbed his thumb against her clit, she could hear herself echo off the mountains. Hungry aching cries.

A month later the memory still sent a shock of arousal through her, and her hand fell through the water between her legs. A finger found her clit and she circled around it picturing her and Cullen together on the balcony.

He knew what he was doing, just as her body screamed for release he pulled his hand away and positioned his cock to thrust into her. He grabbed her breasts as she leaned against the railing and he moved in and out.

Nadine threw a leg over the side of the tub splashing water on the floor. She moaned building both speed and pressure with her hand. Her bottom lifted off the tub as her fingers coaxed pleasure to grow.

A smile lit up her face as she continued to daydream. A growl of frustration escaped as her fingers tried to do the memory justice. She needed more, harder, faster. She was so close and then with a slip of her hand her body rebelled, and the moment passed.

Maker she needed to orgasm more than she needed air. Nadine took a hand and found a nipple tugging at it she pictured Cullen. Her other hand once again circled her clit and then pushed a finger into herself. A noise behind her let her know she was not alone. She jumped and then smiled as she saw Cullen looking smug.

"Started without me did you? You look as if you need help, you have been staring at this candle." Cullen snickered and grabbed a candle from the mantle and walked toward her.

Cullen took a scarlet towel and knelt on the floor next to the tub the candle still lit as he rolled up his sleeve with his other hand. Nadine watched as the candle sunk into the water. "You should've seen my face when I realized why we used so many tapered candles at the circle."

Nadine blushed knowing what he was saying, she arched her back as the candle found its way between her legs. A thrust in and Cullen chuckled. Nadine moaned still playing with her clit as the candle matched the speed of the balcony sex. She was so close again when Cullen stopped.

"I should make you do this." Cullen said with a smirk, "you were doing just fine without me, and your water will be cold soon."

Nadine sobbed as he led her hand to the candle protruding between her legs and whispered in her ear. "Remember the day on the balcony? I took you fast and hard."

"When you find release I will lift you out of this tub, put you on the bed, and lick you until you beg for me to stop." Cullen promised as he took off his clothing.

"Faster" He said the water lapping up the side of the tub. Her hand moved the candle in and out with her right hand, her left hand rubbed at her clit.

Nadine shook as her body let her know she was close. Cullen leaned in and kissed her, his tongue teasing her lips and then his hand joined hers under the water. He rubbed at her clit as her hand worked the candle. Cullen continued kissing her, she moaned as his fingers worked their magic. She matched the thrusts of the candle to the speed he rubbed her clit.

With a final thrust Nadine's body froze, a strangled cry escaped as Cullen slowed his movements. Cullen waited until her body relaxed and then stood, his lips and hand left her until he lifted her from the water and carried her to the bed.

"I am wet Cullen," Nadine pointed out as he deposited her on her bed.

"The bed will dry" Cullen insisted as he knelt beside the bed and spread her legs.

Nadine moaned as Cullen's lips found her thigh and then his tongue found her still throbbing clit. "Oh Maker, I missed you." she cried out as he lapped at her.

Cullen's tongue licked her with slow long strokes. Nadine arched against his face, her hands grabbed for his hair as she thrust herself at him. Her body cried out as he avoided his favorite spots.

Cullen was not one to be rushed, and he held her legs to keep her still. He probed her heat with his tongue, his nose hit her clit as she tried to move against his grasp. Cullen was stronger than her and he laughed, the rumble against her made her yearn to thrust against him more.

Just when Nadine did not think she could take any more Cullen's nose hit her clit again as his tongue darted in and out teasing her. Her body tightened, and she cried out again.

Cullen gave her a final kiss between her legs before standing and stripping. "Are you too tired for more?" He asked as he positioned himself over her.

Nadine shook her head. Cullen slid into her, filling her. He rested on his elbows and stared into her eyes. "When I walked in and saw you touching yourself I stopped myself from pulling you out of the tub."

Cullen pulled himself out to the tip before sliding back against her. Slow out, fast in. "But then, it turned me one when I saw you staring at that candle, not seeing it. Tell me you were thinking about me."

Nadine's breath caught as he repeated the thrusting action. Slow out, fast in, rest. "Yes," she cried out as he rewarded her with another thrust.

"What were you thinking about?" Cullen chuckled, he pressed against her chest as he whispered in her ear. Slow and hard strokes accompanied his words.

Nadine shook her head. Maker all she could think about was how he was making her feel right now. "Please Cullen."

"While I was away I thought about our encounter on the balcony. I wondered if anyone knew that you were the voice echoing off the mountains. I love making you scream." Cullen's deep voice rumbled as Nadine tried to form words.

Nadine dug her fingers into Cullen's rear. "How can you talk?" Nadine moaned as he rolled his hips.

"I give directions to recruits in the middle of training." Cullen let out a groan when Nadine shifted her body allowing him a deeper stroke. "I couldn't if I got winded or distracted."

Nadine laughed as Cullen kissed along the side of her neck. Her arms circled him as he adjusted his strokes to shorter harder ones that allowed their bodies to be pressed together.

When his lips fell to hers, Nadine could not stop the orgasm that shook her. Cullen joined her, his cries muffled against her lips.

Nadine's body relaxed even as Cullen continued kissing her. She laid on the bed satisfied, her whole body tingled as Cullen shifted so he was still over her, but no longer between her legs. With a sigh he buried his head into her shoulder. He weighed a good three stone more than her, but knew how to hold himself so she felt safe not squashed.

"I missed you," Cullen said. His lips teased her neck, neither had the energy to move.

"I didn't think you'd be back tonight," Nadine admitted.

"So I noticed," Cullen's amused voice deep but muffled.

Nadine blushed under him. Despite liking how Cullen felt over her, the wet comforter under her had become uncomfortable. "Cullen can we take the blanket off the bed, it's cold."

Cullen rolled off her and lifted her off the bed. Nadine giggled as he placed her on the couch and then stripped the bed to the sheets. Not all the layers were wet, but she used more blankets alone than they did together. She watched as he hung the blankets over the railing to dry. Before he retrieved her from the couch he turned down the top sheet.

"Did you eat?" Cullen asked reaching for a service bell.

"No, I wanted to wait for you," Nadine sighed.

Cullen pulled the bell cord after wrapping in a thick robe. He then placed Nadine back in bed covering her with the sheet. A short nap later, Nadine woke to find the bath cleared out and a tray of finger foods waiting for her. Cullen smiled and brought the tray to the bed. Together they shared details of their trips, laughing and cringing with each other.

It wasn't long before Cullen cleared the tray away. "When do you leave next?"

"I think I can stay here a week, maybe longer, Josephine has work for me." Nadine said.

Cullen took off his robe and climbed into the bed throwing his leg and arm over her. Nadine smiled, he put his head on her shoulder. Most nights she slept against him. She wondered if that meant he was too tired for more.

His leg pinned her against the bed, with one hand restricted to the other side of Cullen's body she still had a free hand. She used it to trace the side of his face. He glanced up at her and a knowing twinkle greeted her.

"Tonight will be a long night, won't it?" Cullen's lips claimed her own.

Nadine knew he didn't need an answer. She moaned as he took over, she loved it when he took control. Her body begging for more.

"Yes," she replied her voice already heavy with lust. "A wonderful night."


End file.
